1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyamide compositions especially for use in preparing sheets, films and the like. More especially, this invention relates to polyamide compositions which form transparent sheets, which polyamide compositions have improved resistance to the action of organic solvents such as alcohols. More especially, this invention relates to polyamide compositions based on terephthalic acid moieties and 2-methylpentamethylenediamine, the polyamides being characterized by a content of moieties of 2-ethyltetramethylenediamine and/or of isophthalic acid in a concentration totalling 15 to 30 mole percent, with respect to the sum of all diamine moieties or all dicarboxylic acid moieties. This invention also relates to transparent sheets of such polyamides and methods for preparing such polyamides.